Genma Shiranui
is a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure. Appearance Genma has dark brown hair reaching to his neck, and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit. He always has his trademark senbon in his mouth. Personality Genma is shown to be very calm, impartial, collected, proud and "casual". He is never seen being boisterous or lost in difficult situations. It was also stated that he hates Orochimaru for power-playing.First Databook, page 82 Abilities Genma is known for taking part in difficult missions and participating in a handful of fights. Still, Genma has never been seen in combat. It is known that he is able to spit the senbon from his mouth as a projectile with enough force to deflect a kunai. Given that the Sound Four had to activate their cursed seals in order to defeat Genma and Raidō, it is likely that he is a formidable fighter. After the fight, while the Sound Four were resting, they noted that they wouldn't have won without using their cursed seals. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Arc After Hayate's death, Genma proctored the final round matches of the Chūnin Exams. After Neji's battle with Naruto, Genma tells him that even a caged bird can eventually free themselves. As the invasion is launched, he enquires whether or not Orochimaru was leading the assault as he faces off against Baki. After Gaara retreats from the arena he advises Sasuke to chase after him telling him that he was already at the chūnin level and to do what he must in order to protect Konoha. His fight is however interrupted when the invasion is called off. Sasuke Retrieval Arc When Tsunade returns to the village, Genma and Aoba are assigned to announce her inauguration as the Fifth Hokage. He is later sent on a mission with Raidō Namiashi, Iwashi Tatami and Shizune. As they return home after completing the mission Genma and Raidō encounter the Sound Four. He enquires about what they were carrying since they were coming from the direction of Konoha. In retaliation Sakon throws a kunai at him but Genma deflects it with his senbon. In order to defeat Raidō and Genma, the Sound Four activate level two of their cursed seals, leaving Genma gravely injured and in serious need of medical attention. Shizune stabilises their conditions and takes them back to Konoha for further treatment. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc In the anime, he is seen giving out orders to a large group of chūnin during Furido's attack on the village. Invasion of Pain Arc He appears with Yamato and other jōnin helping to restore the village after Pain and Naruto's fight. He corrected Kotetsu Hagane telling him that the village wasn't all their forefathers left them, the people were still there. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc In the anime, Genma is present at the war council meeting that Tsunade convenes. Shinobi World War Arc Genma along with Raidō are tasked with guarding the daimyō at their safe house during the Fourth Shinobi World War. While on duty, he and Raidō have a light conversation about the daimyō and their medal naming medals. He tells Raidō not to to make fun of them as it was their job and that without medals they wouldn't know what was honourable and what wasn't. He then tells him that if he just stands around thinking of medals, he'd never get one, then tells him to look alive as they were going to relocate soon. As the black half of Zetsu locates the daimyō he is intercepted by Mei Terumī. Genma alongside Raidō, Chōjūrō and some other Kirigakure ninja arrive shortly after to back her up. Trivia * "Genma" is the Japanese name of the Alpha Coronæ Borealis. means 'unknown fire' or 'Phosphorescent Foam'. It is also a term given for will-o-wisps and is the name of a Japanese destroyer. * Genma stated during the Chūnin Exams that Naruto had a mean "left hook", this might be a mistake in translation. But at that time, Naruto was doing an uppercut, not a left hook though it was the left hand which was in use. * According to the Naruto Official Databook: ** His favourite food is pumpkin broth and his least favourite food is spinach. ** Genma's hobby is travelling. ** His favourite phrase is . ** Genma has completed 935 official missions in total: 185 D-rank, 220 C-rank, 454 B-rank, 74 A-rank, 2 S-rank. * In Naruto: Ultimate Ninja, Genma's hair seems to be white, instead of brown as seen in the anime and manga. Quotes * (To Neji) "When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again."Naruto chapter 105, page 6 * (To the Sound Four) "Trust me. You're pawns of Orochimaru and you don't want to mess with Konoha shinobi."Naruto chapter 185, page 3 References